Power Rangers: Techno Defenders
by StoryTyper2
Summary: OC Contest! Five people are selected to stop the invasion from Mechaman, a robotic creature bent on destroying all human life. OC Contest closed. Formally Power Rangers: Virtual Defenders. I haven't changed anything saying VD or Virtual Defenders, but I will change it in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I'm having an OC contest for my new power rangers fanfic (Name to be released later). So, here's something to fill out if you'd like an OC of yours to be in my next power rangers story.**

Name:

Age (Any Age at most 22. I am looking for one younger kid, to do something like Justin, from Turbo, did)

Birthday:

Personality:

Appearance:(Please include; Eye color, Hair color and what they wear)

Ranger Color: (Blue[girl], Black, Pink, Yellow[boy])

Likes/Dislikes:

Family:

Love Interest: (If any)

Backstory: (If you can think of one)

_Example:_

Name: Aiden Thompson IV

Age: 20

Birthday: 2/7/1992

Personality: outgoing, fun-loving, risk taker

Appearance: gray eyes, black hair, likes to wear shorts and t-shirts

Ranger Color: red

Profession: Singer/Guitarist, and

Likes/Dislikes: likes- reading, playing guitar, spinning classes, and singing dislikes- preps, wasps, lakes (fear), being told what to do

Family: twin sister and younger brother

Love Interest: blue ranger

Backstory: Aiden was born in Bronx, New York with his twin sister, Alice, and little brother, Lincoln. Their parents died about a year after Lincoln was born. The three were sent to various foster homes. One in Philidelphia, another in Chicago, and one more in Tallahassee. He graduated from high school about five years ago. He now lives in Delta City as a police officer.


	2. Virtual Defender Armor! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the following: Power Rangers, and any OC ranger accept the red ranger, thanks to everyone who submitted. Here's Power Rangers: Virtual Defenders:

~VD~

Aiden slowly opened his eyes. Sun shined through the window of his one bedroom apartment. A pile of dirty clothes lay in one corner, a desk in another, and a dresser in the other. The 20-year-old sat up and started rubbing his eyes. He looked over at his alarm clock. _9:12. _He got out of his bed and stretched. But all of a sudden, the door to his room flew off the hinges and barely missed him, landing in the wall. "Holy crap!" two men and a girl with electronic helmets walked through and fanned out.

"Aiden Thomas, age 20, threat." one man said.

"Threat? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Threat. Must neutralize and bring to Lord Mechaman." the girl said.

"Neutralize- what the hell?" The other man threw a punch. Aiden grabbed, and threw him into the other man. The girl took a fighting stance, Aiden took one also. The girl kicked. Aiden dodged, elbowed her in the ribs, then tripped her.

"Soldier 248 destroyed." one man yelled. "Retreat!" The two men left the apartment.

Aiden looked over at the girl laying on the floor. "Now to find out what's behind that mask." He bent over and took off the helmet. A girl lays there. She moaned. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The girl rubbed her head and sat up straight. "My… name… is Emily…. Emily Quincy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. One minute, I'm walking home from school, then these guys with those helmets grabbed me. They knocked me out. They took me somewhere… like a warehouse. They put this helmet on me and… I don't know, everything went blank. Do you have any water?"

"Yeah, stay here." Aiden went to a mini-fridge and got out a bottle of water. He gave it to the teenager then sat down.

A man walked to the apartment. He was surprised at the door-less doorway. The man had gray hair and a forest green suit. "Aiden Thomas? Emaline Quincy?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"Commander Gordon James. I am here to take you two with me. I have a very important project. Come peacefully, or we can force you to."

"Dude, be cool. We're coming. Emily, can you stand?"

"Yeah." the young girl stood up and walked out the door.

~VD~

The three were walking down the hallway, the two younger people behind the commander. "Where are you taking us?" Aiden asked.

"A safe place." Commander James replied.

Emily walked closer to the commander. "What do you work for."

"A project known to the outside world as VD."

"VD?"

"That's all I can tell you. This way." The three exited the building and got into a car. The driver drove them through the city. "The city's beautiful this time of year, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

The commander knew that the two thought he was insane. "You two are some of the only survivors of the Mechaman Empire. The head, Mechaman, creates these helmets that, when worn, control people."

"Yeah, we know that."

"Oh…. Well, this is a secure facility. When you're in there, you can't be hurt." The man took out a box. He flipped open the case. "These are for you. They're tracking bracelets. If you do leave the facility we're bringing you to these will help us find you." The car came to a stop as the two snapped on their bracelets.

The two were escorted down a hall by the commander. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the facility. Three people with the helmets came in.

Commander James lay in horror next to Aiden and Emily as Mechaman and about 9 of the helmeted people came through the door. "Yeah, this place is real safe." Aiden sarcastically said.

"Soldiers 1938 through 1947, attack the commander." Mechaman ordered.

Aiden looked through a doorway. He saw a glass case with five things inside. "Emily, follow me." The two went through the doorway."

"1938 and 1939, get those two." Mechaman said. But it was too late. Aiden punched out the glass and grabbed two of them. They snapped them onto their wrists.

Commander James ran into the room to see the two with the things on their wrists. "You took the morphers. I was right about you."

All the soldiers, and Mechaman, filed into the room with about 20 more soldiers. "I'll let you handle this." Mechaman walked out.

"Aiden, Emily, to activate the morphers, push the bottom button, then push the button with the body on it, then do the call, it's Virtual Defender Armor."

They nodded.

_The two lifted their arms with the morphers in it, pushed the button, brought their left hand to their right shoulder and pushed the other button. "Virtual Defender Armor!"_

_Aiden is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a red costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a five-point star. "VD Red!"_

_Emily is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a blue costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an equal-sign. "VD Blue!"_

Aiden's costume was red, it had the number one on the shoulders, and weapons on the belt. Emily's was about the same, but blue with the number four on the shoulders, and some of the same weapons. The two examined their costumes. "Whoa."

"Get them." The soldiers started attacking the rangers and the commander. The three were fighting back. Aiden got out a laser, set it on stun, then shot at the people.

"Shoot for the central control spot. It should be somewhere in the back of the helmets!" James said.

"Got it." Aiden and Emily said in unison. They both fired lasers at the soldier drones. Five shots are fired, four helmets destroyed. They fire some more. More soldiers down.

Three soldiers grab Commander James. "We've got what we want." The three with the commander teleport away, followed by the others.

Aiden and Emily screamed. "NO!"


	3. Virtual Defender Armor! Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the following: Power Rangers, and any OC ranger accept the red ranger, thanks to everyone who submitted. Here's Power Rangers: Virtual Defenders:

~VD~

"… and a water." Lance ordered. The waitress walks away and Lance watched as his girlfriend, Amanda, brush her long, blonde hair from out of her face.

"So, how was your day?" Amanda asked.

"Great. Listen, Amanda, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Amanda looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Well, we've been dating for about two years now, and…" he fished in his pocket for a small box when the door to the diner flew off the hinges and hit the _Coke _machine, causing an explosion of pop. "What the hell?" The two turned to see five people with helmets on. The two got up as the five with the helmets spread out. There were only about four people in the restaurant. One grabbed the waitress and another grabbed the other person. Lance got into a defensive stance. Another soldier grabbed Amanda. "No!" Lance tried to attack the man with the helmet, but two more got in the way. They grabbed Lance. "Get off of me!" The soldiers with the other people in their hands teleported with them. Lance wriggled loose before the soldiers could teleport away with him. The two helmet-wearing people had his jacket. "Give that back!" He jumped at them and pulled his jacket away.

"Lance Carter, threat. Must neutralize."

"I don't think so." Lance kicked one in the chest, punched the other in the helmet, then kicked the other in the face. He jumped over the diner counter and picked up to plates, throwing them like Frisbees. A man with a gun came in and hit the two with the back of his gun on the back of the head. The two were knocked out. The man turned to Lance, and Lance smiled. "Commodont!"

"Hey, Lance." the man shook Lance's hand. "How are you?" The Commodont was Lance's dad's best friend when he was in the army. Lance's dad was killed during a mission.

"Terrible. Those things just took my girlfriend."

"Okay. Look, Lance, I need you to come with me."

"No way, I've got to find those guys."

"No, you need to come with me. Your life depends on it." "But-"

"Not only your life depends on it, millions of lives depend on it. Lance, what would your father do?"

Lance sighed. "Fine." The two left in Commodont's car.

~VD~

The two arrived at a building. "This is the building where a project called VD is taking place. Follow me." They entered and walked down the hall to a room. The room was fairly small. There was a case with a small morpher.

"Why do I need to be here?" Lance asked.

"Because, I want you to be part of this project." Commodont informed.

"Why me?"

"Because, when your father died, I took you in as my own. Your father and I started this project with some other people in 1992, about a year before you were born. When he found out that your mother was pregnant, he wanted you to be one of them." Commodont opened up the case and took out the morpher. He placed it on Lance's wrist. Suddenly, the door flew off the hinges and broke the case.

"Gee, they love that move."

Commodont turned to Lance. "Here, take this." He handed Lance a small device. "This is a teleporter, it only works once, it will take you to Delta City. We need to get there as fast as we can with the other rangers."

"Right." The two snapped on the teleporters and teleported away.

~VD~

"Who are you?" Aiden asked.

"We will attack you." Emily threatened.

"Commodont Michael Scott Briggs." Commodont said. "At ease. This is Lance Carter, he's VD Black. And you are?"

"VD Red, Aiden Thomas, this is Emily Quincy, VD Blue. Have you seen Commander Gordon?" Aiden asked.

"No, has he been taken?" Commodont asked.

"Yeah, by the helmet-soldiers." Emily informed.

"Mecha-Minions." Commodont corrected.

"Yeah. We have no clue."

Commodont stepped over to the room phone. He picked up the receiver and typed in some numbers on the base. "Issue full search for Mechaman and his minions. Commander Gordon James…. Thank you. They've started a full search for him, there's no need to worry."

"Thank you." Aiden said.

~VD~

Sylvia and Seb crouch behind a car with Sgt. McIntyre. The sergeant is holding a handgun. "On my count, you run to the VD building and meet with a Commander James."

"Right." Sylvia and Seb agreed.

"… GO!" Sgt. McIntyre set his elbows on the hood of the car, supporting his gun. He fired at the Mecha-Minions. Sylvia and Seb ran as Seb carried a briefcase. They took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead-end alleyway.

"Crap!" Sylvia shouted as four Mecha-Minions walked down the alleyway. "Double Crap!"

"Come on, Sylv, we can take them." Seb set down the briefcase. A Mecha-Minion snuck through a door and took the briefcase without being seen. Sylvia tackled one minion to the ground, then locked her legs around the other's, then tripped him. She turned them onto their stomachs and pulled out the control chips. Seb smashed the two foot soldiers' heads together. He pulled out the control chips. Seb went over to where the briefcase was. "Where did it go?"

"Oh crap, we lost the briefcase." Sylvia said. "We've got to get to that base."

"Yeah." The two ran to the base.

~VD~

The two ran into where Aiden, Lance, Emily, and Commodont were standing. "Are any of you Commander James?"

"No, he's gone, but I'm his second-in-command, who are you?"

"I'm Sebastian King, but you can call me Seb." Seb said.

"I'm Sylvia Brennan, Sgt. McIntyre sent us." Sylvia said.

"Good, where's the briefcase?" Commodont asked the two.

"Um… See, that's the thing. We lost the briefcase." Seb said.

"What? How?"

"Well, we took a wrong turn and I set the briefcase down to fight some Mecha-Minions, then it was gone."

"Oh no, Mechaman must have it. Look, you two need to take these." Commodont gave the two a couple of morphers. "Now there are five of you with morphers, that's a full team."

"Yeah-" Alarms sounded.

"Rangers, that's the alarm for when a monster appears in the city. It's in the warehouse district." He turned to the rangers. "You are armored with weapons and equipment that will help you in your missions. Use those bikes over there to ride to where your fights are."

"Right." the five replied.

"Now go!" Commodont ordered.

_The five lifted their arms with the morphers in it, pushed the button, brought their left hand to their right shoulder and pushed the other button. "Virtual Defender Armor!"_

_Aiden is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a red costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a five-point star. "VD Red!"_

_Lance is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a black costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a rectangle. "VD Black!"_

_Seb is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a yellow costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an upside-down triangle. "VD Yellow!"_

_Emily is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a blue costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an equal-sign. "VD Blue!"_

_Sylvia is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a pink costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an oval. "VD Pink!"_

The five hop on motorcycles with their ranger numbers on the side. Aiden's says 1, Lance's says 2, Seb's says 3, Emily's says 4, Sylvia's says 5. They all drive off.


	4. Virtual Defender Armor! Part 3

The five drove into the warehouse district to see a monster that looked humanoid with silver armor and a head shaped like an upside-down triangle with the bottom point curved and a dip between the other two points. "Aah, you must be the Power Rangers that I've heard so much about."

"Yeah, and we're taking you down." Aiden said.

"Oh really? Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Metal Head, and it won't be me getting destroyed, it will be you!" The rangers charged at the monster, but they all got pushed aside.

"Okay, time for you to taste the pain." Seb said. He and the other rangers got out their pistols.

"Saber mode!" They shouted. They circled around the monster. The monster tried to shoot a laser at Seb, but the yellow ranger parried, then launched a strike.

"Heeya!" Sylvia and Emily shouted. They sliced the monster in the arms.

"Aiya!" Lance said. He sliced the monster in the left leg.

"Take this." Aiden said. He sliced the monster in the right leg.

The five circled around the monster and hit the monster all together.

"You rangers!" Metal Head yelled. He sent out a shockwave that knocked the five rangers down.

~VD~

Mechaman was watching the rangers fight his monster. "Data," he called to a woman with robotic arms. "Send the Gigabytes."

"Yes, Lord Mechaman." The woman typed in something on a computer and two little spherical things flew out.

~VD~

The monster stood there as the two spheres collided with his body, causing him to grow to an enormous size. "Whoa!" The five jumped out of the way as the monster tried stepping on them.

"Is there any zords that you could send?" Aiden asked through communicators.

"Sending them now." Michael Briggs said.

Five giant zords came to the warehouse district. There was a red airplane, a black truck, a yellow eighteen-wheeler, a blue bulldozer, and a pink submarine. The five vaulted into the cockpits of their zords. "VD Plane's ready to rock." Aiden confirmed.

"VD Pickup's on the move." Lance said.

"VD Hauler's online." Seb said.

"VD Dozer's good to go." Emily said.

"VD Sub's looking fine." Sylvia said.

"Rangers, form the VD Megazord." Michael Briggs said.

"Right." The five agreed.

_The VD Hauler splits at the middle to form the legs and torso. The VD Pickup attaches at the front of itself to the middle of the VD Hauler, forming the body. The VD Sub attaches at the front to the right side of the VD Pickup, forming the right arm. A hand forms at the bottom of the VD Sub. The VD Dozer attaches to the VD Pickup at the front. The tires fold down and reveal a hand. The VD Plane folds in its wings, then slides into place in the trunk of the VD Pickup. The nose of the plane does a 180 spin and a head is formed._

The five rangers travel to the main cockpit in the head of the megazord. "VD Megazord!" The five shouted. The megazord and Metal Head got into a fist fight and started throwing punches, dodging and blocking punches.

"Virtual Defender Saber!" the five said in unison. The VD Hauler turns pitch black with green net-like material. From it emerges a sword. The VD Hauler turns back to normal as the VD Dozer arm grabs it.

"Nice sword, but I've got one too." Metal Head said. His left arm elongated and the extra part of the arm turned into a sword. "Mwahaha!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Emily challenged. The megazord and the monster went into a fight. Slashing each other over and over again.

"Guys, stop the sword fighting." Seb said. "I've got a plan." He pushed some buttons on a control panel and the megazord jumped so their feet were level with Metal Head's face. The megazord did a back flip kick on the monster and he was knocked down. The megazord landed and the monster got back up.

"Let's finish him off." Sylvia suggested.

"Right." The other four agreed.

"Slash Attack!" the five said. The area around them turned black with a green net-like pattern around them. They slashed at the air from left to right and a wave of energy slashed at the monster. They slashed from right to left and another wave hit the monster. They slashed straight at the monster, and he exploded.

"No!" Metal Head screamed.

"Yeah!" the five yelled. They high fived and cheered. The five powered down and headed back to base.

"Congrats, rangers." Commodont said. "You did great."

"Thanks." Lance said.

"You did good, but don't get too cocky. There will be more, and they will be stronger."

Aiden spoke next. "Well, we'll be ready to take them on."

"Yeah. As long as this world needs heroes, I'll fight." Lance said.

"Me too." Syliva agreed. "I may be young, but I am ready to take on whatever Mechaman throws at us."

"And we'll fight until the bitter end." Emily said.

"Saving the enslaved Mecha-Minions one at a time." Seb said.

"We'll fight Mechaman and save the Commander." Aiden said.

"Because we're the Power Rangers." Lance said.

"Right. We're the Virtual Defenders." Seb said.

The five went to sleep that night, but were woken up by the alarm. The five rushed to the viewing room. "There's a monster in the park with a group of Mecha-Minions."

"Let's do it, guys."

_The five lifted their arms with the morphers in it, pushed the button, brought their left hand to their right shoulder and pushed the other button. "Virtual Defender Armor!"_

_Aiden is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a red costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a five-point star. "VD Red!"_

_Lance is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a black costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a rectangle. "VD Black!"_

_Seb is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a yellow costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an upside-down triangle. "VD Yellow!"_

_Emily is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a blue costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an equal-sign. "VD Blue!"_

_Sylvia is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a pink costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an oval. "VD Pink!"_

The five hopped on their motorcycles and drove off.


	5. Pink Ranger's Parents

Sylvia sat in a chair in the corner of her room. She was mystified by Homer's _the Iliad _when the intercom rang. "All rangers to the command center." she put a bookmark in her book, set in on the table and started walking down the hall of the Command Base to the command center.

"I'm leaving now, and I won't be back for a while." Michael Briggs said. "So until either I or Commander Gordon return, Aiden's in charge."

"Right." The five power rangers agreed.

So with that, Michael left. "Okay team, just because I'm in charge, doesn't mean we're going to be slacking off. We are going to search the warehouse district for Commander Gordon and the other prisoners. Sylvia, Lance, and Seb, you search the eastern part, and Emily and I will take the western side. Call if there's any trouble. Clear?"

"Clear." The other four responded.

TD

Sylvia, Lance, and Seb were walking through the aisle of warehouses. "Sylva, you take that aisle, Seb take that one, and I will take the middle one." Lance said.

"Right." the other two replied. The three went down separate ways. Sylvia took out her laser pistol. She started walking slowly. She heard a twig break in front of her. Startled, she shot a blast from her pistol. Realizing she gave out her position, she grabbed a small device, then shot it at the roof of a warehouse building and a line grabbed hold of it. She climbed up to the roof. A man walked below her. She jumped down and kicked him, knocking him out.

Sylvia heard the cocking of a gun behind her. "Put your hands up, girly." Sylvia lifted up her hands slowly and turned around. "Step away from my husband." Sylvia moved away and the woman moved toward the man. "You a cop?"

"Yeah." Sylvia said, still being held at gunpoint. She inched closer slowly without the woman seeing. She kicked the gun from her hand and pulled out her laser pistol. "D-C-P-D! Put your hands up!"

The woman got up. "Let's take the guns out of this fight, huh?"

"Okay." Sylvia put the gun in a holster. The woman kicked, Sylvia parried. She grabbed the woman's ankle and tripped her, her belly to the ground. "You're under arrest."

TD

Sylvia, Seb, and Lance took the two fugitives back to Command Base. Sylvia was interrogating the woman. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sareena Brennt." the woman said while twirling her hair with her finger.

Over earphone, Seb told her, "Sareena Brennt is an anagram for Teresa Brennan."

"Teresa… Brennan?"

"Great job, you figured out my name." Teresa said.

"Teresa…" _A young Sylvia stands by the door as her father carries some bags to the car._

"_Where are you going, daddy?" the four year old asks her father._

"_Somewhere important." her father said. "We won't be back for a while." "Am I going?"_

"_No."_

"_Frank, what are we going to do with Sylvia?" Teresa asked her husband._

"_I want to take her too, but you know that we can't, the risks are too high."_

_Sylvia goes over to her corner, just a small chair and a small bookcase filled with books. She picked out one of the _Harry Potter _books. She started reading._

Sylvia snaps back to reality. "You're Teresa Brennan?"

"Yes! I told you that!"

Sylvia stood up. "You're my mother!" Sylvia shouted. She ran out of the room.

TD

Emily knocked on Sylvia's door and walked in. "Hey, Sylv."

"Hey." Sylvia said with teary eyes. "You heard?"

"I heard." Emily assured. "So, what happened? Why'd you run out?"

"Well, when I was four, my parents ran out on me, leaving me alone."

"Oh my gosh! What did you do?"

"I-I couldn't find any food. I almost starved to death." _The four-year-old Sylvia lies on the floor of her house. Her neighbor, Harriet, knocks on the door, and then comes in. "Frank? Teresa?… Sylvia!" She shouted. "Mike, get over here!"_

_Harriet's husband, Mike, comes over to the Brennan household. "What is it?"_

"_It's Sylvia! I can't find Frank or Teresa."_

_Sylvia moans. "Mommy, daddy?"_

"_We've got to do something."_

"After that, I was put in a foster home." Sylvia said.

"Wow."

"I never found out why they left, but now they're back."

"Well, maybe you could find out now."

"I don't really feel like going anywhere close to them."

"Rangers to the Command Center." someone said over intercom.

"And I really can't right now. Let's go."

The two girls ran down the hall. "Mechaman sent a monster to the quarry." Aiden said.

"Looks like he and some drones are digging for something." Lance said.

"Let's go."

_The five lifted their arms with the morphers in it, pushed the button, brought their left hand to their right shoulder and pushed the other button. "Techno Defender Armor!"_

_Aiden is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a red costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a five-point star. "TD Red!"_

_Lance is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a black costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a rectangle. "TD Black!"_

_Seb is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a yellow costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an upside-down triangle. "TD Yellow!"_

_Emily is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a blue costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an equal-sign. "TD Blue!"_

_Sylvia is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a pink costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an oval. "TD Pink!"_

The five hop on their motorcycles and drove off.

TD

The rangers came to a stop before the monster. "Stop right there!" Aiden hopped off his motorcycle and sliced the monster.

"You can't stop me, I'm Diggitron!" the monster said. He was orange with a yellow hardhat on.

The rangers all started attacking Diggitron. He knocked down all rangers accept Sylvia. "I'll get him!" She got out a sword and clashed with Diggitron.

"Well if it isn't the little pink freak." Sylvia went stiff.

"_Freak!" A boy shouted at Sylvia._

"_Freak!" The other kids echoed. _

_Sylvia ran away. She locked herself in the closet with a flashlight and a book. She started crying. "I want to go home."_

_Flash forward five years later to see a 10-year-old sitting in chair, reading _The Iliad. _Two girls see Sylvia reading and approach her. "Hey, Sylvia, what are you reading?"_

"_Um… _the Iliad._" Sylvia said with a book in her face._

"_Ha, you're such a freak." one girl exclaimed._

"_No 10-year-old girl is as big a loser as you." The other said._

"_You two are jerks!" Sylvia pushed through the two of them and ran to an closet, moved a board, crawled into her hiding place, then replaced the board. "I hate my life. Mom, dad, where are you?"_

"Sylvia, wake up. Sylvia!" Emily slapped Sylvia's cheek. "Wake up!"

Sylvia cringed for a moment, then her eyes shot open. "Where's the monster?" She punched Seb's shoulder on accident. "

"Ow!" Seb shouted. "Sylvia!"

"Sorry." Sylvia got up from her bed. "Did we win the fight?"

"No." the other four rangers said in unison.

"Oh. Was is my fault?"

"Yes." Seb, Lance, and Aiden said.

"No!" Emily said. "You just blacked out when you attacked him." Sylvia bit her lower lip. "Guys, can you give us a minute?" The red, yellow, and black rangers went out of the room. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well… when I was put in foster homes, I preferred to read than to socialize. The other kids would laugh and call me freak, and when that monster called me the pink freak…"

"You had a flashback?"

"Yeah."

"All rangers to the Command Center." Sylvia and Emily got up.

"You stay, you need to rest, we can't have you blacking out again."

"Okay."

Emily ran down the hall. She ran to the Command Center. "Emily, where's Sylvia?" Aiden asked,

"She's resting. We can't have her black out again."

"Very good."

"Diggitron's at the plaza." Seb said.

"Let's go."

_The four lifted their arms with the morphers in it, pushed the button, brought their left hand to their right shoulder and pushed the other button. "Techno Defender Armor!"_

_Aiden is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a red costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a five-point star. "TD Red!"_

_Lance is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a black costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of a rectangle. "TD Black!"_

_Seb is floating. He lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. He spins and a yellow costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an upside-down triangle. "TD Yellow!"_

_Emily is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a blue costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an equal-sign. "TD Blue!"_

TD

Diggitron was capturing people to become Mecha-Minions. "Mechaman will surely make me a general after this!"

"No he won't!" Aiden jumped and kicked Diggitron, knocking him down.

"Ugh! I hate Power Rangers!"

"Laser Pistols!" Aiden yelled. The four rangers got out their laser pistols. Emily and Seb were kneeling, Aiden and Lance were standing. The four aimed at Diggitron.

"Fire!" The four shouted. They fired shots at Diggitron, knocking him down again.

TD

"They're doing great." Sylvia said, surprised.

"Yes, but just in case, I am working on something new." Dr. Mau said. She was the weapons creator for the Techno Defender operation. She was blonde, had cat-like ears, and brown eyes.

Sylvia saw the other rangers start to get pummeled. "Oh no."

The rangers kept getting shot and knocked down. They flew through the air with the monster just laughing.

"Sylvia, you've got to- Sylvia?" Dr. Mau looked around the room to see that Sylvia was gone.

TD

Sylvia was in the holding cell bay. She walked to her parents' holding cell. "Why did you do it?"

"What? Oh, it's you. Why did we do what?" Frank said.

"Leave a four-year-old all alone with no food, no water?" Sylvia elaborated. "Was it me?"

"No."

"Just tell me why!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"My friends are out there, fighting a monster, I can't because things of the past get in the way." A tear formed in the corner of Sylvia's eye.

"We… Sylvia, it's…" Teresa stammered.

"What?"

"We were criminals, we robbed some stores, but the police were getting too close to us, so we had to run. We wanted to take you, but we couldn't, it was too dangerous. We love you."

"Why didn't you ever come back for me?"

"W-we never thought about coming back. Sylvia, you were the best thing to ever happen to us." Frank said.

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"We do love you, and we're sorry for leaving you." Teresa said.

Sylvia turned around with tears forming in her eyes. "My life was hell. I was teased and mocked, people called me freak, they laughed because I was small, because I was passed out, almost starved to death, and you think that just an apology could change that?" Sylvia ran off to the Command Center.

TD

"Diggitron's at the plaza with the rangers. Get there right away." Dr. Mau said.

Sylvia nodded in acknowledgement.

_Sylvia lifted their arms with the morphers in it, pushed the button, brought her left hand to her right shoulder and pushed the other button. "Virtual Defender Armor!"_

_Sylvia is floating. She lands on the ground in a blinding white full-body suit. She spins and a pink costume appears. A helmet appears a moment later. The visor is in the shape of an oval. "TD Pink!"_

"Try using the new weapons by saying 'Techno Weapons, Energize'." Dr. Mau said.

"Thanks." Sylvia hopped on her motorcycle and drove off.

TD

The four rangers lay on the ground. Diggitron approached slowly. "Good night, rangers!"

Sylvia sped onto the scene. She shot laser blasts at Diggitron, knocking him down.

"Another one? Oh, it's pinky."

"Yeah, that's right, and I'm taking you down this time." She parked her motorcycle and stood in a fighting stance. "Let's get him, guys!" The other four got behind her, and got into different fighting stances.

"Rangers, call the weapons." Dr. Mau said.

"Right. Techno Weapons, Energize!" A spiral-like sword appeared in Aiden's hand, an staff in Lance's hands, an axe in Seb's, a slingshot in Emily's hands, and a satellite dish-looking laser appeared in Sylvia's hand. The rangers attacked the monster simultaneously. "

"The weapons can combine with your laser pistols for powerful blasts." Dr. Mau said.

"Right." The five shot lasers at Diggitron with the combined power of their weapons and continued to weaken the monster.

"Rangers, this technology is similar to the Space Rangers' technology, combine the weapons and it should destroy the monster." Mau said.

"Right."

The weapons all come together. "Techno Blaster, Power Up!" Aiden yelled.

"Full Power!" Lance shouted.

"Ready!" Seb shouted.

"Aim!" Emily shouted.

"Fire!" Sylvia shouted.

An intense ball of energy fired out of the weapon. It hit Diggitron, and he was blown to bits.

TD

Mechaman stands with his arms crossed as he looks at a screen in his warehouse hideout. "Note to self, never use Mondo's recycled junk. Data! Send the Gigabytes!"

"At once." the robotic-armed woman replied. She typed some things into a panel, and the spheres flew out.

TD

The spheres collided with the chunks of the destroyed Diggitron. The monster scrap metal was turned into a giant monster. "Dr. Mau, sent the zords!"

"Right away." The five zords came to the scene. _The TD Hauler splits at the middle to form the legs and torso. The TD Pickup attaches at the front of itself to the middle of the TD Hauler, forming the body. The TD Sub attaches at the front to the right side of the TD Pickup, forming the right arm. A hand forms at the bottom of the TD Sub. The TD Dozer attaches to the TD Pickup at the front. The tires fold down and reveal a hand. The TD Plane folds in its wings, then slides into place in the trunk of the TD Pickup. The nose of the plane does a 180 spin and a head is formed. "TD Megazord!"_

"Megazords, just giant pieces of scrap!" Diggitron bellowed.

"What are you, then?" Seb asked. The megazord got out a gun. "You're under arrest!"

"Come and get me!" Diggitron jumped far away.

The megazord followed. The megazord landed in an empty area. It started looking around for Diggitron. Diggitron jumped on the back of the megazord.

"Shake him off!" Aiden yelled.

"Let's try disassembling." Lance suggested.

"We can try." Aiden said.

The five zords appeared as the megazord disappeared. Diggitron fell down and the rangers reformed the megazord.

"I'll get you!" Diggitron screamed. The rangers picked up the monster and threw him. He flew into the ocean. "NO!" There was an electric shock, and Diggitron emerged, fried.

"Let's finish him off!" Aiden shouted.

"Techno Sword!" The four others yelled. The sword appeared in the megazord's hand.

"Final Slash!" All five shouted. The megazord flew forward and slashed Diggitron. Diggitron exploded a moment later.

"Yeah!"

TD

Sylvia and Emily went down to the holding cell. "Sylvia, can you ever forgive us?"

Sylvia looked over to Emily. She was confused, didn't know what to do. Emily was there for support. Emily nodded her head. Sylvia turned to her birth parents. She walked to them. She put her arms around her. "Yes."

Emily's eyes started to water. "Aw…" She smiled.

Trivia

Mau is taken from the type of feline, Egyptian Mau. She is also supposed to be a relative of Dr. Kat Manx.

When Mechaman says never use Mondo's recycled junk, he was talking about the monster Digster from the episode "Every Dog has His Day" which also revolves around a pink ranger.


End file.
